Russell and the Giant Peach
Stephen Druschke Films's Spoof of James and the Giant Peach. It appeared on YouTube in September 28, 2016. Cast: *James (Live-Action) - Russell (Up) *James (Anthropomorphic) - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Aunt Sponge - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Aunt Spiker - Madame Madusa (The Rescuers) *Old Man - King Hubert Sleeping Beauty) *James' Parents - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Grasshopper - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Centipede - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Ladybug - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Miss Spider - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Earthworm - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Glowworm - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Rhinoceros - The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Skeleton Pirates - Captain Hook and his Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) *Skeleton Parrot - Iago (Aladdin) *Woman gets splashed by peach juice - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Beat Cop - Peter Pan *Girl with Telescope - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Working hanging on the crane - Tarzan *News Reporter Men - Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Giant Shark - Itself *Girl Who Wants to Touch the Peach - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *The Photographer - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) Scenes: # Russell and the Giant Peach part 1 - The Story of Russell # Russell and the Giant Peach part 2 - Russell’s Bad Life # Russell and the Giant Peach part 3 - Russell Makes a Friend/“My Name is Russell” # Russell and the Giant Peach part 4 - The Mysterious Man/The Crocodile Tongues # Russell and the Giant Peach part 5 - The Giant Peach # Russell and the Giant Peach part 6 - Garbage Picking/The First Taste of the Peach # Russell and the Giant Peach part 7 - Meet the Animals/“That’s the Life For Me” # Russell and the Giant Peach part 8 - The Roll Away Peach # Russell and the Giant Peach part 9 - In the Middle of the Ocean/“That’s the Life For Me” (Reprise) # Russell and the Giant Peach part 10 - Roo’s Plan/Shark Attack # Russell and the Giant Peach part 11 - Hungry Nutty/“Eating the Peach” # Russell and the Giant Peach part 12 - Settling For the Night/Roo’s Dream (Nightmare) # Russell and the Giant Peach part 13 - Lost In The Icy Wilderness # Russell and the Giant Peach part 14 - Finding a Compass/Pirate Attack # Russell and the Giant Peach part 15 - Cuddles’ Lovely Music/“Family” # Russell and the Giant Peach part 16 - Made It to New York City/The Firebird Strikes Back # Russell and the Giant Peach part 17 - On Top of the Empire State Building # Russell and the Giant Peach part 18 - Medusa and Mim Returns # Russell and the Giant Peach part 19 - Russell’s New Family # Russell and the Giant Peach part 20 - End Credits (“Good News”)/‘Spike the Aunts’ Arcade Game Movie Used: * James and the Giant Peach (1996) Clips from Films Used: * Up (2009) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Happy Tree Friends (2006) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan: Return to Neverland (2002) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Tarzan (1999) * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * Dirty Work (1998) Voices: *Paul Terry *Joanna Lumley *Miriam Margolyes *Pete Postlethwaite *Simon Callow *Richard Dreyfuss *Jeff Bennett *Susan Sarandon *Jane Leeves *David Thewlis *Sally Stevens *Steven Culp *Susan Turner-Cray *Mike Starr *Michael Girardin *J. Stephen Coyle *Tony Haney *Jeff Mosley *Kathryn Howell *Cirocco Dunlap *Emily Rosen *Mario Yedidia *Chae Kirby *Al Nalbandian *Bob Dini *Clint Howard *Nikita Hopskins *Jimmy Bennett *Martha Wentworth *Kenn Navarro *Ellen Connell *Michael Lipman *Warren Graff *Nica Lorber *Hans Conried *Corey Burton *Bill Thompson *Tara Strong Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Tim Burton *CoolZDanethe5th *NimsTV *Andrew Smith *Ethan Partington *DalMatian Tunes Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Roald Dahl *Pete Postlethwaite *Paul Terry Music Used: *“Good News” Performed by: Randy Newman Directed by: *Stephen Druschke Trivia: * 101 Dalmatians, and James and the Giant Peach were released in theaters in 1996, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. *This is the first movie-spoof to use the Las Vegas Pictures logo. *This is an NTSC spoof. *This is the 14th movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films. *Petunia makes her debut in this spoof. Headline text Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:James and the Giant Peach Movies Category:Las Vegas Pictures films Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Ethan Partington Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs